Jackson Freaking Brewer!
by swethagirl567
Summary: Jack constantly bullies Kim and has turned the whole student body against her. However, will a past that Jack and Kim shared, cause Kim to finally freak out one day? What happens then? Read to find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Its me! The author or Kim and Jack One Shots! I know, I started a story: How to change a bad boy, but ideas didn't really come to me. So, I am so sorry, but I deleted that story. Sorry guys... Don't worry though, I already have the idea for this new story in my brain and I will not delete it, I promise! This chapter doesn't really have much KICK, but don't worry, in the next chapter or so, there will be much more KICK! So hope you guys like! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and ENJOY! :)**

Kim's POV

I walking to my school, Seaford High, or as I like to call it, a living hell. I am hated by everyone in school. I don't know why they shouldn't hate me though. I am Kim Crawford. I have pale skin. My hair is flat and lifeless. Not to mention I am a blonde. My clothes are very drab. Jeans and T-Shirts. "I am a mistake" I mumble to myself as I enter the school halls and walk to my locker. "Bitch!" I hear somene scream. "Crawford you deserve to die!" Another yelled. "Freak!" One more yelled. I don't cry though. Yes, they hurt, very badly infact. But they are not worth tears.

As I reach my locker, I see that there is something written on it. Fucking Nutjob! It says in red spraypaint. Its illegal to buy spraypaint. I sigh. I open my locker and a note falls out. I pick it up and read it. Freak! Freaks don't deserve life! It says. I throw it away, and close my locker and when I do, "I see you got my note!" A boy snickered. Jack Brewer to be exact. "What do you want!" I said still not facing him. He laughed. "Nothing. I want nothing." He said. I shake my head and turn around facing him. "Then I am going to go to class!" I hissed and walked to class, but not a moment to soon to be tripped by Jack Brewer himself. I picked myself up ignoring the laughter echoing the halls and went to class.

I take my seat in the front of the class and soon the class fills, the teacher comes in and starts the lesson. Class isn't much better. It actually worse. Everyone throws spitballs at me. Kick me. Poke me. Today, Jack kept kicking my leg and poking my arm. I can tell you it hurt as hell and there was surely going to be a bruise. I tried my best to ignore it and focus on the lesson, when suddenly a note landed on my desk. I opened it.

Look behind you

I did as it said. I turned around and saw Jack laughing his head off. "What's so funny?" I asked. "This!" He said and slapped me, once again bursting into laughter. Tears stung my eyes. This was the first time he has ever slapped me! He or anyone had never gone this far.

Luckily before the tears escaped the bell rung. I quickly gathered my things and ran out of the classroom and made my way to the firls bathroom. That plan failed as Jack had caught up to me. "What's the hurry Craword? Meeting someone? That can't be true cause who would want to be friends with you?" Jack said and smirked while everyone in the hall erupted into laughter. "No one wants to be friends with a freak, an idiot, a bitch, or a fucking slut! I mean seriously, guys must be deperate if they want to pay you to sleep with them!" Jack said and the halls erupted into laughter again. That's it! A freak, idiot or even bitch I can take. But I am definitely NOT a slut!

"SHUT UP! FUCKING SHUT UP!" I screamed, which got the attention of everyone in the hall. Jack just smirked. "Aww! Kimmy can't take a little teasing?" Jack said to me in a baby voice. I was really pissed now. "Listen Jackson! I have gone through this hell hole for four years being tortured by you. I can take insults like bitch and freak! But I am not a slut! I am a goddamn virgin for pete's sake. Just because you go around sleeping eith every girl you see, doesnt mean I do as well!" I hissed at him. Bad Idea. "Look Crawford-"

"NO! DONT YOU DARE LOOK CRAWORD ME! I HAVE BEEN TORMENTED BY YOU FOR YEARS! YOU HAVE REACHED THE LAST STRAW!I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! I HATE YOU JACKSON BREWER!" I screamed and ran out of the the school.

I ran to a park beside the school and collapsed on the bench. I didnt even try to stop the tears from flowing and now I was full on crying, practically bawling. I then said the 3 words that have been tormenting my brain for the past 4 years, "Jackson Freaking Brewer!"

**Soo, how was it? I am pretty satisfied with it! :) Like I said, there is not much KICK in this chapter but in the next chapter or so, there will be more KICK! Okay! Oh and if you guys haven't read my One Shot series, Kim and Jack One Shots, please check that out as well! Hope you guys Enjoyed! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and I will be back very soon with another chapter and another One Shot for Kim and Jack One Shots! TTYL! **

**-KickShipperFOREVA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Its me again! First, I would like to say, THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Seriously Guys! 15 reviews for one chapter? You guys are awesome! So, since you guys made me happy, I decided to give you guys another chapter! Actually 2! This chapter, and another One Shot for Kim and Jack One Shots, which I will write later today! Oh, and I got some revjew sayingthat you guys don't like heavy cusses. I don't either. I am not really a girl who curses, but I did out curses into this story so that you guys kniw how hurt Kim feels, just putting it out there. So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW both my stories and ENJOY!**

Kim's POV

I finally calmed down and the tears stopped as I reminsced the memories me and Jack shared. He used to make laugh all the time by writing silly notes and finding even more silly ways to get the note to me.

-FlashBack-

I was sitting in class resting my head on my elbow, bored outta my mind when someone shot a spitball at me. I was to bored to kill the person, so I just took the spitball out of my hair, and realised that it was infact a folded, crumpled up piece of paper.

After I unfolded the piece of paper, Hey Kimmy! Ask me a question. Im

bored, Jack. I smiled and turned around to give him a look as he was two seats away. When he caught my gaze, he made this very weird, sort of "monkey face", which made me want to burst out laughing but I stiffled it not wanting to cause a scene.

I stared at the paper and thought about what question to ask him when I decided on the perfect question! Who is the sexiest person you know? I wrote on the piece of paper and then folded it up. Then I asked the guy behind me to pass it to Jack, then put my head on my elbow and started to zone out again.

Suddenly someone shouted, "Mr Hendrik! There is a pencil on the floor. I think it is Kimmy's!" He said. I bent down and picked up the pencil which unsurprising had a note attached it to it. Smiling i opened the folded note. I'm sexy and I know it! Was written on it and this time I couldn't hold it in. I just burst out laughing causing a scene and all the students except Jack to look at me weirdly. Soon enough Jack joined in the laughing. We were just two goofballs laughing in the middle of class. I loved that memory.

-FlashBack End-

Thinking about this, also brought another one to my mind. Jack used to always protect me form danger and he was always the one who gave me shoulder to lean on. Especially that one time...

-FlashBack-

I was at home on my computer, working on a essay when my phone rang. As I checked the caller ID, i saw that it was my boyfriend of 3 months, Brett! With a smile on my face, I answered the call, "Hey Brett! What's Up!" I asked, very cheerily. "Erm, Kim, im sorry but its not working out. Im breaking up with you. Sorry." He said and cut the call.

After everything got registered in my mind, tesrs started spiling out my eyes and soon, I was full in bawling, so I called the only one who would comfort me no matter what. I called Jack. I told Jack what happened but it only came out as chockes and sobs. After hearing this, Jack got worried and started heading his way over.

I was sitting on the couch, curled up in a ball, full on bawling when I felt someone sit beside me. "Kimmy?" The person, Jack, said. I looked at him and just started bawling harder. He hugged me and pulled me onto his lap and just let me cry. Once, I had calmed down, "thanks Jack!" I said and hugged him. He returned the hug. "Anything for my best friend!" He said.

-FlashBack End-

More tears started spilling. That's right. Jack and I were once best friends. We were unseperable. We were always with each other. Until the incident.

-FlashBack-

I had just gone on a date with Brad Wolfe and was heading to the dojo to tell the guys - actually Jack - all about it. When he wasnt at the dojo, and asked the guys where he was, they said he was home. So, I ran over to his house. When I entered, he was watching TV and didn't even acknowledge my prescence. "Jack! Why weren't you at the dojo?" I asked walking closer to him. He sighed and got up. "Kim, I don't think we can be friends anymore. I am so sorry Kim, but I think you should leave" he said and made me leave his house. I spent the whole week cryinng. I can't believe my best friend since like 3, was saying he doesn't want to be friends with me anmore. It was one of the worst days of my life.

-FlashBack End-

This memory at most, brought the most tears to my eyes and I was full on bawling again. How could Jack do that? He was my best friend! Heck, I think I even had a crush on him! As I was crying at all the memories, "Crawford! What was that about?! You are totally ruining my rep!" Someone shouted - Jack, with a pissed expression on his face. Speak of the devil. Seriously, that guy was asking me what was that about?! That's it! I wiped my tears and got up, walked towards him and gave him my scariest death glare. He flinched. I smirked on the inside. "How dare you ask me what's up! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU JACK?! YOU WERE SUCH A KIND AND SWEET BOY! NOW YOUR A FUCKNG JERK! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR BEST FRIEND TURNED AGAINST YOU, AND MADE THE WHOLE SCHOOL TURN AGAINST YOU, THEN TORMENT AND BULLY YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY, THEN FINALLY SLAP YOU AND CALL YOU A SLUT?! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL? THINK ABOUT THAT? YOU EVEN BROKE THE WASABI CODE?! YOU WEREN'T LOYAL TO ME? NOW FIGURE OUT WHAT IS UP WITH ME BY YOURSELF! I HATE YOU JACK!" I screamed and ran home. I was in no condition to go back to school.

I swear I saw guilt spread on Jack's face, but I dismissed it. I still have no idea how that sweet, kind, not to mention extremely loyal boy turned into this motherfucking jerk. I mumbled to myself as I sat on the porch steps, not wanting to go inside my house, "I hate you Jackson Freaking Brewer"

**Soo, how was it? Im pretty impressed with myself! Oh and Guys, I know there were alot of flashbacks but that's the point of this chapter. These flashbacks will be important for the upcoming chapters! So I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! How about we make it a forty! Or atleast 30! O and how about an 80 for Kim and Jack One Shots! Oh and I promise I will do the birthday one for my other story soon.. I don't have a lot of reviews on which birthday to do. Kim or Jack. So please review about that as well. So that's about it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and I will be back soon with another chapter and another One Shot for Kim and Jack One Shots! TTYL!**

**-KickShipperFOREVA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo Guys! Thank you SOO much for your reviews! I have about 40 reviews for 2 chapters! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Seriously.. :) I LOVE all of you! Some of you said that this story was a bit similar to an Auslly story, so I checked it out and its actually awesome. Oh and author of that, I am really sorry for accidentally stealing your ending. I didn't know. I am really sowwy. :( Don't worry though, the story line is totally different. Oh and NoTHiNg-sGonNaStoPMeFr-WriTin asked if there was a reason why Jack didn't wanna be friends with Kim. Well, the answer to that is, you gotta read to find out! Well, that's about it for this Author's Note! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and ENJOY!  
**

Kim's POV:

**"**Urgh" I groaned, as I got out of bed. Last night, I cried myself to sleep. Thinking about Jack, just brought tears to my eyes. Urgh Kim! No thinking about Jack! I scolded myself, but didnt do a good job. That's when I decided, I was not going to be okay with being invisible. I decided to change my style. After, taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I decided on what to wear, and I was going for a drastic change.

I picked out a hot pink, lacy, sleeveless top, a black skirt that stopped mid thigh and black pumps. I then straightened my hair and pinned my bangs back. I had to admit, I looked hot! Now, lets see if I am going to be pushed around or given nasty comments. Even if they do, I am not gonna be afraid to pummel them. You see, I am a 2nd degree black belt in karate. Last time, I accepted the insults and didn't do anything about it. But that me is long gone. The new me doesn't get oushed around and do nothing about it. Smiling at the mirror, I went out the door, with an apple in my hand, and confidence bursting through me.

As I walked down the hallways, boys were wolf whistling at me. I heard many comments, "Looks Like Crawford's changed...", "Lookin Hot Kim!" Idiots. I thought. I change my attitude and attire and suddenly POOF! I am popular. I just rolled my eyes at them and went to my locker. As I was about to close my locker, "Hey Girl? What's up!? How about a Jack with ol' Jackie? Huh?" Someone said. Jack. I closed my locker and glared daggers at Jack.

Once he saw my face, his smirk disappeared and was replaced with shock. "Kim?! What the Hell?! You look Hot?! Not that I am complaining... So how about that date huh?" Jack said, his cocky smirk returning to his face. Tears rimmed my eyes and my mascara smudged and started dripping down my face and my mouth was agape.

"Er Kim, I just asked you out. Why are you crying. What is your problem. Im like the most popular guy in school and I am asking you out in a date! You should be honured!" He said and that was when I completely lost it. "Honured?! HONURED?! WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE HONURED TO BE ASKED OUT BY A COMPLETELY UTTER JERK?!" I screamed at him. "Kim-" I cut him off. "DON'T YOU DARE ASK ME TO CALM DOWN?! YOUR CHARM DOESNT BLOODY FUCKING HELL WORK ON ME ANYMORE!" I screamed in his face again, earning some gasps from all around the hallways. "What are you talking about?!" Jack said, pretending to be confused. I saw through it. "I am pretty sure you know what I am talking about!" I sneered at him and walked out of the school.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. I was sure that he knew he had crossed the line. After I was out of school, I ran all the way home, and locked myself in my bedroom, and completely broke down. How dare he! I thought. I remeber how be was usually here with me on his lap, and he would be conforting me anytime I was in this state. I guess, friendship doesn't last forever, but seriously, no one changes attitude or personality that fast?! Urgh, I am thinking too much!? Still, how woukd you be able to get over a guy who was your best friend and you were practically in love with?! Yeah Yeah, ya caught me, I was in love with Jack and still am?! Yup! My crush bullies me! Wow! I feel like I am in a soap opera, I thought and started crying my eyes out all over again.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my tinted balcony door. As I opened the door, my jaw dropped to the ground and my eyes grew wide. The person who I least expected was standing there! "J-Ja-ack?" I asked, totally and htterly shocked.

**Sooo, how was tha guys? Kinda short, I know.. But If I made it any longer, it would be wayyyy too loong! XD. Well, hope you guys like it though! REVIEE REVIEW REVIEW, and I will be back very soon with another chapter and another One Shot for Kim and Jack One Shots! TTYL!**

**-KickShipperFOREVA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for the previous reviews! I got soo many! Its only 3 chapters and I have almost the same number of reviews as my One Shot series! And that has 11-12 Chapters! Im not complaining! CONTINUE YOUR REVIEWS! Well, I would like to apologise cause I have been really busy lately, cause from where I am, which is Singapore, the school year is from Jan to Dec. Soo, I have been really busy with school stuff. Sorry guys! Soo this chapter is kinda short, but its better than nothing! I personally love this chapter and I hope you guys do to! Soo, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Kim's POV  
"What are you doing here?" I aksed him coldly. He scratched the back of his neck. Something he used to do when he was nervous. "Erm, Kim, you remember we used to be friends rite?" He asked me. I was boiling with anger when he said that. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, and clenched my fist so tight that my knuckles were turning white. I stayed quiet until a lone tear dripped from my eye.

I opened my eyes and gave him a death glare. He flinched. "What do you think asshole? How the fucking hell would I FORGET BEING BEST FRIENDS WITH THE GUY WHO CONSTANTLY BULLIES ME EVERYDAY AND HAS TURNED THE WHIKE STUDENT BODY AGAINST ME AND HAS ALSO MAD LIFE A FUCKING HELL! HMM?" I replied to him, my voice turning from calm to angry. "Kim, would you relax?!" He exclaimed after flinching at my temper. That's was when I lost it. Again.

"Why the HELL WOULD I BE ABLE TO RELAX?! YOU FRICKIN RUINED MY LIFE BREWER! A PERSON I WOULD GIVE UP MY LIFE FOR HATES ME! WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO RELAX IF THAT HAPPENS?!" I sneered at him. He looked shocked and stared at me wide eyed. He looked like he was guilty. Nah! "What?! Cat got your toungue?!" I made a sarcastic comment. He just closed his eyes and growled.

He walked towards me and held my wrists. "I didn't mean to okay?!" He said and stared at me with a look that said, "please forgive me". I rolled my eyes. "Like I said you charm doesn't work on me anymore kay? Get outta my house BREWER!" I hissed at him.

He closed his eyes and he looked as if he was trying to blink back tears. What?! "I said I didn't mean to! I really didn't want to hurt you Kim!" He said, still persistent. "Then why did ya do it?" I asked him as another tear dripped out of my eyes, just thinking about Jack is making me cry. URGH! "Its beca- URGH!" Jack stammered. "Well?" I asked him, wanting to know why he hurt me. "It's because, OH SCREW IT!" Jack screamed and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.

**YAY! KICK KISSED! BUT HOW WILL KIM TAKE IT!? WELL I KNOW! But do you!? How about guess what happens and pist them when you review? Oh please continue reviewing, they make me soo happy! Well, I promise the next chapter will be longer, Sorry once again for the late update.. Sowwy.. :(. Well, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I will be back very sion with another One Shot for Kim and Jack One Shots and another Chapter for Jackson Freaking Brewer! TTYL! Wish me luck as well cuz this year I am going to a new school! So nervous! :S! Well Bye Guys! **

**-KickShipperForeva!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Sorry I havent been updating but I am busy with school work. So I had some time, so I wrote a quick little update! Oh and guess what! I might need to wear glasses! But it could also be because of lack of sleep, but im still going to go for a check up. I will shut up now! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and ENJOY!**

Kim's POV:

I melted into the kiss. His lips were so soft and kissing him made fireworks explode. I wrapped my arms around his neck amd pulled him closer, as he hugged my waist tighter. He grazed his tongue along my lower lip and I instantly let him in, allowing him to explore every single crevice and commit it to memory.

Suddenly, memory struck me. I was kissing Jackson Brewer! The Jackson Brewer who ruined my life! I instantly pulled away. "Kim what-" Jack started but got cut off. "Get out of my house!" I hissed. "What?" He asked. Clearly dumbfounded. " . .HOUSE!" I screamed at him pointing at the door.

Knowing not to mess with me, he nodded and left but not before saying, "I'll see ya around Kimmy!" That's what he used to always call me when we were best friends and I loved it. Tears rimmed my eyes as I collapsed on the floor and started bawling.

I knew kissing him was wrong. I knew I should be mad at him. But I am not mad at him! And kissing him felt so right! I have no idea what to do. I just sat there leaning against my bed and cried my eyes out. As I was about to cry myself to sleep, my phone beeped signalling that I had a text.

I groaned and looked at the message.

Hey Kimmy.

Sorry about earlier. I hope I can talk to you at school tomorrow

and that you forgive me.

Sweet Dreams my angel,

Love Jack.

I groaned. That boy was toying with my feelings. I whispered to myself, "Sorry aint gonna cut it this time, Jackson Freaking Brewer!"

**Short I know... But atleast its an update right?! So hope u guys enjoyed. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I will be back very soon!**

**P.S. does anyone know when Kickin it Season 3 is showing?!**

**-KickShipperFOREVA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! This is just an authors note. I will not be updating this story for a while, until I finish my M rated story called 3 girls = Lots of fun. I might... I have no idea whats gonna happen actually so pls check my other story out.. oh and for the guest reviewer who asked me if I was from singapore, I AM! oh and I am sec 1 this year. you are from what school? I am from cedar girls secondary school! pls review your answer! bye guys! requests taken!**


End file.
